


✧°˖Exception to the rule ･ﾟ✧

by HoshiNoNe



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Gen, M/M, but I need more YeTeuk fanfics so I'll do my best to contribute with what I can~, it's probably going to be super fluffy, mentions of other members - Freeform, will include cover photo and pictures as well!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2020-12-09 01:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiNoNe/pseuds/HoshiNoNe
Summary: ~A YeTeuk one shot & drabble collection that I will update whenever I get inspiration~





	1. Intro~

Hello!

I've been really into the crazy and talented group Super Junior lately (adding Leeteuk to my bias list without even thinking twice), and since there isn't many fanfics to read about my OTP - which is YeTeuk - I thought I could try and do something about it myself (>v<)♡ I will do my best and I really hope that whatever I post here will be to your liking~

I will use this first chapter as an intro and a place to put my masterlist, so stay tuned and have a nice day! ♡♡♡ Also the poster was made for me at [this](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/163514) shop on aff~

**✧°˖Masterlist･ﾟ✧**

**1\. It’s just not possible.**

_Everyone in Super Junior hates their fellow members, ranging from a lot to just a little bit, and Yesung is no different. Except when it comes to Leeteuk._

_(Inspiration: Knowing Brothers episode 200)_

**2\. Open wide~**

_Leeteuk is known to be quite the cook, but he’s also known for his unwillingness to share food with the other members. Except when it comes to Yesung._

_(Inspiration: [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxiVkM89kBA) and [here](https://twitter.com/YesungMorocco/status/1072129075483955200))_

**3\. Coffee break**

_The Super Junior group chat is a great way of communicating and teasing, and a necessity at all times. Except when it comes to Leeteuk and Yesung._

_(Inspiration: Idol Room episode 72)_

**4\. Pet name**

_Office!AU - Leeteuk has, due to lots of stress, had a hard time remembering his co-workers’ names lately. Except when it comes to Yesung._

_(Inspiration: Strong heart ep 154 and SuperTV Ep1 preview)_

** 5\. Let the sunshine in **

_Non-Idol!AU - Yesung is miserable and he thinks everything at and about the retirement home is ugly and boring. Except when it comes to Leeteuk._

_(Inspiration: Knowing brothers episode 200 and [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJmIjT5znC0) video)_

**6\. I'll always find you**

_Yesung is used to people losing sight of him and by now he pretty much expects everyone to pass him by. Except when it comes to Leeteuk._

_(inspiration: Lotte welcome week event 2016 and a comment by Leeteuk in Hello Baby S4E5)_

**7\. Morning routines**

_Domestic!AU - Leeteuk doesn't like getting up and people invading his space in the morning. Except when it comes to Yesung._

_(inspiration: SuJu Returns S4E46+47, SuJu returns S1E7<, GDA 2018 red carpet)_


	2. It’s just not possible.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in Super Junior hates their fellow members, ranging from a lot to just a little bit, and Yesung is no different. Except when it comes to Leeteuk.

It’s when taking a seat in the far back of the company car that Yesung finally lets himself relax. He immediately becomes painfully aware of his burning throat and throbbing ears, but the discomfort coming with the cold is still better than continuing with the chaos they just wrapped up - Knowing brothers may be fun and it’s always extra crazy when Super Junior comes as their guests, but today he just isn’t up for it. He leans against the window, closing his eyes to show that he doesn’t want to be disturbed.

He hopes that he didn’t make it too obvious while filming.

“You okay?”

Yesung startles a little when hearing the soft words. He had been wondering why Leeteuk had been so quick to take the seat next to him, as he usually liked to sit at the very front, but right now he is too tired to get annoyed.

(He is also very much aware of the worried look he knows he’ll see on Leeteuk’s face if he opens his eyes, and that one he can’t handle even when fully healthy.)

“Yesung-ah?”

He settles on mumbling something along the lines of “it’s okay” to get their leader to leave him alone, but suddenly the members at the front erupt in loud laughter, making him grimace involuntarily. Leeteuk notices, _he always does_, and after patting the back of his hand reassuringly he leaves to go hush the others.

Sleep finds Yesung easily after that, and he falls into a slumber with a small smile tugging at his lips, lulled by the rocking movements of the car and the now almost pleasant noises of his fellow members bustling around in the background.

Leeteuk is the one who wakes him up when they arrive, and seeing as they’re the only ones left they find themselves silently walking side by side for a while.

Then Yesung opens his mouth.

“Thank you.”

“No worries.” Leeteuk is always fast like this, always kind like this. He laughs airily when seeing Yesung’s expression. “Aah, when you’re like this it’s hard to believe that you hate me.”

Yesung sucks in a breath through his teeth, remembering the game they had played just hours before. He had only said the first name that popped up in his head - something he regretted now. Leeteuk had been laughing then, he is still laughing now, but Yesung _knows_ him and stops in his tracks.

“I could never hate you.”

_It’s just not possible._

He knows he’s laying himself bare for his friend, but maybe this is the only way to reach him, to make him trust his words.

Saying them whilst being Jongwoon.

The blinding smile he gets back makes his ears throb again, but not in a painful way, and this he knows hecan’t blame on the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I did it! I posted a Yeteuk thingy (>///<) I actually had doubts about this, questioning if I could write anything that was good enough and also in the aftermath of Sulli's tragedy it just didn't feel right... but I want to give it a try at least, and hopefully you'll like it~
> 
> Thank you so much to the people who already left kudos! I was so surprised an happy (>O<) And thank you to everyone taking the time to check this out! I wish you all a lovely day~


	3. Open wide~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leeteuk is known to be quite the cook, but he’s also known for his unwillingness to share food with the other members - except when it comes to Yesung.

“It smells good, hyung~” Jungsoo, dazing out while stirring a pot of ramyeon on the stove, twitches a little as Hyukjae peeks around the corner. He smiles, lips stretching wider as the dancer comes closer to pester him about having a taste.

He knows his members well by now, and they know him just as well so they should be aware of how strict he is about his rules, one of them concerning cooking - he’s not sharing anything he makes with his fellow members. They still try their best to make him break that rule though - but seriously, was it really too much to ask, to get to make and eat your food by yourself?

“Go away! It’s for me only!” They both laugh as Hyukjae is chased out of the kitchen, and when he hears the front door slam shut moments later he lets out a relieved sigh. He loves his kids, but calm moments like these are hard to come by and they should definitely be enjoyed in peace.

A couple of minutes pass, with Jungsoo stirring and humming softly to himself, but then once again he’s disturbed - this time in a very strange way.

“What are you doing?” When Hyukjae left he had been convinced that he was all alone in the house, but Jongwoon had suddenly appeared behind him, phone in front of his face.

“Nothing special.” Jongwoon peers over the rim of his glasses, pursing his lips in concentration. “Just filming you cooking.”

“For your insta?”

“Who knows~” Jungsoo can’t help smiling at the singer who, instead of begging for food like Hyukjae and the others did and always do, is filming his food from all kinds of different angles, like it’s art - or at least something interesting enough for their fans to enjoy.

It’s pretty cute, he muses.

“It looks tasty.” The words are neutral, void of anything other than genuine appreciation, and the phone is still facing the pot, but Jungsoo can still detect the smallest hint of a question in Jongwoon’s voice. He pretends to ignore it, tries to act normally even though he knows that he will fail.

“Mm, it’s probably finished soon.” His voice lilts funnily at the end, a giggle escaping his lips, and Jongwoon joins in without missing a beat.

“Ahh, I see. It looks like our Teukie-hyung is going to have a luxurious meal tonight…” Jongwoon talks to the camera, smiling as he turns to leave.

Now, Jungsoo can’t allow that, can he?

“Jongwoon!” He blows on a spoonful of soup before offering it to the singer who happily opens his mouth. “Did it taste good?” He smiles widely, can’t help himself, and Jongwoon’s nod only makes it harder to get his giddiness under control.

“Yeah~” By now Jongwoon has stopped recording, the phone lying abandoned on the nearby table as he slowly steps closer to wrap his arms around Jungsoo’s waist. “Thanks~ Now can you give me some noodles too?”

The fact that Jungsoo only cooks for himself is actually more of a principle than a rule, and right now he’s prepared to throw it all away to keep Jongwoon - his warmth, his smile - from leaving this spot ever again.

“Open wide then~” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I hope you are all doing well!  
Here's another YeTeuk story, one that I've been wanting to write for a while - the worries about writing well held me off until now, (plus I always worry about my english agh) but I tried my best and I hope you like it!   
Thank you so much for reading, and for the kudos and comments - it means so much to know that this story is appreciated! (>v<) I wish you a lovely day~


	4. Coffee break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Super Junior Group chat is a great way of communicating and teasing, and a necessity at all times - except for when it comes to Leeteuk and Yesung.

It was Siwon who noticed it first - well, the other members had probably noticed it too but Siwon was the first one to say it out loud.

_“Where’s Leeteuk?”_

Their phones had all been suspiciously quiet today, mainly because it seemed like their leader wasn’t writing in the group chat like he usually did. At first, they had appreciated the silence, but as noon approached it was starting to become a bit uncomfortable. More than they wanted to admit.No matter how irritating they found the constant beeping from their phones it had become part of their daily life and it felt weird being without it. Somehow they felt the care Leeteuk was pouring out for them in those nagging and over exaggerated messages, and maybe that’s why they felt strangely worried about it now.

Had they maybe gone too far, saying that they had created a group chat without him when recording Idol room?

_“Has anyone seen him today?”_

_“No, apparently he’s doing something out of town today. That’s what manager-hyung said anyway.”_

_“Without telling us or even saying hi?”_

_“Apparently. Do you think he’s angry?”_

_“By the way, why isn’t Yesung saying anything? Is he also gone?”_

It was kind of scary, how their joke had suddenly become reality, and so they kept going - writing and checking for answers as often as they could and it pretty much drove the people around them mad.

That was until Yesung finally wrote to them.

_“Teukie-hyung is with me, now stop bothering us.”_

_—_

In a café not too far away from the SM building Jongwoon puts down his phone.

“There, that should do it.”

“Did you write something mean?” Jungsoo smiles over his steaming mug of coffee, his eyes twinkling mirthfully.

“Hm, I wrote that you’re with me and that they needed to stop bothering us.” Jongwoon looks up in thought. “I didn’t write out the “or else”-part, but since it’s so quiet now I guess they got the message. It actually took longer than I thought before they went crazy and started missing you but better late than never.” He chuckles at his friends reddening cheeks. “Am I being too blunt?”

“No, it’s okay.” Jungsoo sets his mug down, smiling affectionately as their fingers touch. “I’m grateful that you care, and it was a long time since we did something like this so I’m happy you suggested it. Also I think I owe you a talk, since I haven’t answered your calls and such lately… so thank you for giving me the opportunity to make it up to you.”

Jongwoon curls a finger around Jungsoo’s, slowly pulling the older's hand into his own.

“No worries. I’m always up for taking a break from the others, and especially a coffee break so if you’re okay with it I’ll definitely whisk you away like this more often.”

Jungsoo laughs at that; a happy, tinkling laugh that pulls at Jongwoon’s heartstrings, and he’s so very glad he managed to make their leader, his dear friend, take this much needed break together with him.

(Hopefully this has made the others realise the importance of them in the group chat as well, but at the moment he doesn't even care about that anymore.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I hope you're all doing well~  
I have lots and lots of drabble/oneshot ideas for this ship at the moment, and also seeing them being so cute together in the "Inkigayo check-in live" videos spurred me on to write this... I really hope you like it! (*ﾉωﾉ)♡ Also I'm terrible with coming up with fun usernames for people so that's why I decided not to do it here... I hope it still works haha (>o<)  
Thank you so much for reading, commenting, bookmarking and leaving kudos!! And I wish you a lovely day~


	5. Pet name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Office!AU - Leeteuk has, due to lots of stress, had a hard time remembering his co-workers’ names lately. Except when it comes to Yesung.

It was an ordinary thursday in team leader Park Jungsoo’s ordinary life. Like usual he had overslept a little, dragged himself out of his bed to take a quick shower before skipping breakfast and leaving his puppy at the dog hotel on his way to work. As always, he had arrived to the office with only minutes to spare, giving him no time to greet anyone personally before starting on his assignments, and by noon he felt completely drained. It was nothing new, this way of living had rooted itself as time went by and being on his 10+ years in this company, his mind was pretty much set on things not changing.

Maybe that’s why the little turtle crawling on his floor this particular thursday had shocked him so much.

“Jungsoo?” He twitches, looks up into the face of his long time next-door neighbour - _ahh, what was his name again?_ “The meeting is about to start. You know, the extra meeting that you put into our schedule?” Those kind eyes gives him a worried look, making Jungsoo stand straighter and nod easily.

“Sure, I’ll be there in a moment.” He smiles as he suddenly remembers. “Thank you for telling me, Donghae.” His friend returns the smile before leaving and Jungsoo sits down toput his head into his hands.

His memory failing him was something that had started to happen more often lately, and it was both scary and embarrassing. A nagging thought in the back of his mind says that itmight have to do with his long working hours and inability to say no, and yes, he's heard about the dangers of stress before. Despite knowing this, he’s done nothing about it. What _can _he do? He lives alone and barely talks with anyone anymore, and whenever he tries to complain he’s not being taken seriously.

_He used to be such a happy-go-lucky person, maybe that’s why._

He lets out a frustrated sigh, looks up and around his clean office. The turtle had moved over to the wilting plant standing in the far off corner and blinked sleepily at him. It was actually rather cute - not as cute as his puppy but still cute - and he felt a smile slowly tug at the corners of his lips.

“It’s probably not a good idea to let you roam about, do you want to stay here for a while?”

—

This particular meeting was focused on brainstorming, Jungsoo encouraging all of the employees in his team to showcase ideas and thoughts for upcoming projects. And by everyone, he meant _everyone_. Even the quiet man sitting in the seat furthest away from him, the one who nobody seemed to really know. Jungsoo was hit by a small wave of guilt when 30 minutes had passed and the name still eluded him - he could only remember the beautiful voice he heard last time the team went out to karaoke and _wow how long ago was that?_ \- but then again none of the others had names right now so he brushed it off. The man himself didn’t seem to mind much either, his eyes downcast and his thoughts clearly elsewhere.

“This is the first time I’m doing something like this,” he excused himself when he stood at the front, struggling with finding his words, and Jungsoo believed him. He couldn’t recall hearing the man talk in any of their meetings, and since he remembered having such problems himself when he was appointed team leader he tried to support the man as good as he could. Still, when the meeting ended something felt off.

“I wonder why he’s like that. He’s not always this sullen, is he?” Jungsoo mumbled to himself as he walked back to his office. “Did the meeting make him uncomfortable? Is someone being mean to him?” He knew for a fact that some of the people on this floor could be pretty extreme with their jokes, but he hadn’t heard either laughing or screaming today… He stopped in the doorway, the turtle moving under his desk catching his eye, making him suck in a breath and pick it up. “Maybe he’s worried about his lost pet… I have no idea what a person keeping turtles might look like, but it’s worth a try, don’t you think so little one?”

—

“Ddangkkomi!” the man cried out as soon as he saw Jungsoo, making the latter’s heart skip a beat. The turtle was taken from his arms, warm hands brushing against Jungsoo’s, a wide smile lighting up the entire room. For some reason, Jungsoo finds it hard to think clearly and after a couple of failed attempts to talk (_what is he even supposed to say?_) he tries to sneak out as silently as he can.

“Um, Jungsoo?” He looks back into the man’s face that has once again turned dark. “No-one else saw you with Ddangkkomi, right? Okay, I know this will sound weird but since you’re the only one who knows about my turtles, can I ask you a favour?” A sigh comes over his lips when Jungsoo nods for him to continue. “Can you bring my other turtle to the aquarium? His name is Ddangkkoma - lately he’s been getting too big and he disturbs the others… I just don’t have the heart to see him off myself, even if I know that I will see him again… I understand if you don’t want to-”

“Alright.” Jungsoo is not sure what comes over him, but he really doesn’t mind helping the sligtly-strange-slightly-cute man with the pretty smile and the beautiful voice, and judging by the re-appearing brightness in the other’s face he’s said the right words. “Just give him to me and I’ll do it. I think I’m done for the day, so we could fetch him immediately if you don’t mind?”

The man’s face is literally shining by now. “Thank you! Unfortunately I have some things to do but if I give you my keys you could take him yourself?” Jungsoo feels a rush of pride at being trusted so easily and smiles wide.

“Sure! Just give me your adress and I’ll tell the manager over at the aquarium to phone you when it’s done.”

—

Later, after fetching his puppy and changing into more comfortable attire at his apartment,Jungsoo gets a call from an unknown number. Since he’s not that shy about talking to strangers, he answers right away.

“Hello?”

“Jungsoo? It’s Jongwoon.” Jungsoo tries his hardest to place the name but draws a blank. The man on the other end of the line doesn’t notice his confusion and continues. “I got a call from the aquarium, about Ddangkkoma? They said his name is Yesung!”

_Oh, that’s right._

“I’m sorry, I just couldn’t remember that name so I gave him another one on the spot.”

“You gave him the name Yesung?” The words are said harshly and Jungsoo winces, but then he hears a soft spoken “why Yesung?” and he grasps his chance to redeem himself.

“I just thought of you, of how I thought your voice is beautiful…” He knows that it sounds ridiculous the moment the words leave his mouth, but he can’t come up with any excuses so - for the first time in a while - he opts for the truth. “Honestly, I’ve been under a lot of stress lately and I’ve become worse at remembering names. Somehow, I did remember yours - or rather this nickname I gave you in my head - and since that turtle belonged to you I gave him that name as well. I really am sorry.”

There’s a long silence after he finishes talking, until finally a sigh is heard.

“It’s okay, he’s not mine any more and Yesung isn’t a bad name. I’m actually flattered, but I’d prefer it if you called me Jongwoon.”

“You’ll need to remind me of that often so I don’t forget.” A loud laugh fills Jungsoo’s ear and he’s so, _so_ relieved.

“Okay. Do you want to have a coffee tomorrow at my office? As a thank you for helping me out?”

“Bring some pastry too and it’s a date.” He can practically hear the other male blush and he giggles a little. “I look forward to it, Jongwoon.”

“Me too,” Jongwoon answers quietly, his beautiful voice still coated with laughter.

And as Jungsoo ends the call he finds himself unable to stop smiling, because he actually talked with someone long enough to make plans, and for the first time in many months he remembered a name.

_Or a pet name, but still._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you're doing okay~  
I wanted to post this chapter a long time ago, but so many things happened that stole my focus - school, work, the tragedy with Goo Hara... plus this story never felt finished, I kept worrying about how everything fit together and my english... but now it's finally posted~  
I hope you like this chapter, and I wish you a lovely day!


	6. Let the sunshine in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-Idol!AU - Yesung is miserable and he thinks everything at and about the retirement home is ugly and boring. Except when it comes to Leeteuk.

Jongwoon doesn’t like visiting his grandma at the retirement home. He really doesn’t.

Yet for some reason his mother is set on making him go there all the time.

“I have a feeling she’s feeling lonely, being quite new over there and all, so I’m sure your visits make her happy.” And that’s the end of that, like always, a homemade meal in his hands as he slowly trudges towards the dreaded visit.

Truth to be told, it’s not like he hates his grandma that much (although she is a little too stingy a little too often for him to feel happy about it), nor is the all-concrete route that makes his feet ache or the mundane moments spent there that bad, (they're just as mundane as the rest of his miserable life so he can't complain) - rather it is the building. He had always hated that place, everything from the dark and stuffy inside and the depressingly grey outside was an eyesore to him and truly so un-inspiring and boring that he wanted to cry whenever he laid eyes on it. It had always been like that, and he had been pretty sure it would always be like that too.

Until one day things started to change.

It had happened slowly, mostly on the inside with new interior and open windows and a cleaner look overall, but suddenly the air felt easier to breathe and the sunlight felt warm and when his grandma smiles warmly at him Jongwoon can’t help but feel a tiny bit of happiness touching his heart.

“You’re not scowling today, Jongwoon.” He looks up from his food, meeting the words with confusion. Had he been that obvious? He opts for shrugging his shoulder as he shoves another bite into his mouth.

“I didn’t realise that.”

“Is the new boy the reason you’re here more often?” There’s a peculiar glint in her eyes that makes Jongwoon feel uncomfortable and even more confused, and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“Who?”

That’s how he learns about Jungsoo, a boy who visits the retirement home a lot ever since his grandparents moved there, and who apparently is adored by everyone. (Jongwoon needs just one look at his grandma’s face to know that.)

“He creates and holds such lovely events for us” she says dreamily, “and he’s so very proper and nice. You could learn a thing or two from him, you know.” Jongwoon opens his mouth to say something along the lines of “you make him sound way too perfect”, but he’s interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Oh, look who’s here!” his grandma squeals and Jongwoon pretty much feels his chin touch the ground at the sight of the beautiful person peeking inside.

“Ah, hello Mrs Kim! I heard that you were up and about and thought that your grandchild might be visiting you. He is, right?” He holds his hand out for Jongwoon to take. “I’m Park Jungsoo, I’ve heard a lot of good things about you and it really is very nice to finally meet you!” There is something strange about how bright and wide that smile is and Jongwoon isn’t sure he likes the panging in his chest it causes, but he slowly shakes the hand in front of him.

“Kim Jongwoon, and likewise.” After a few long seconds he hears his grandma snickering behind him and when realisation hits him he abruptly lets go of those slender, warm fingers and looks down to the floor. “Sorry.”

“It’s no problem at all.” Jungsoo turns those smile-crinkled eyes away from him for a second. “Do you want to join the event tonight, Mrs Kim?”

Jongwoon’s grandma looks like she hasn’t heard such an outrageous question before in her life. “Of course! I wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Jungsoo laughs at that; a weird, light and pearly laugh that knocks the breath out of Jongwoon.

“I’m happy to hear that. And of course you can bring your grandchild with you.” That smile is turned back to him again - Jongwoon _knows_ even if he isn’t looking up. “As much as I love spending time with these lovely people I wouldn’t mind some company from someone closer to my own age.”

“He’ll come.” Jongwoon recognises the sternness from his mother in his grandma’s voice and knows that there’s nothing to do, so he nods a little, losing the fight agains his struggling lips.

“Great! I’ll see you in a couple of hours then.” Jungsoo leaves with a wave, both of the Kim’s waving back and smiling long after the door closes.

His grandma’s soft words breaks the silence first.

“He’s an amazing kid, that one. A true gift. Without him I would have felt very lonely and this building would still have looked awful - we’re all incredibly grateful to him.”

“Wait, what?” Jongwoon snaps out of his reverie and stares at her. “_He _did that? He managed to change that much by himself?”

“Yes, he did.” The answer is quick and coated with smugness. “Promise me that you'll thank him later, alright?”

And despite his (not so much but still existing) dislike for his grandmother he does as she says - he stays close to Jungsoo the entire evening, talking to him whenever he takes a break from being the MC and laughing more than he has done for many months.

And finally he utters the words.

“Thank you for making this place so much brighter.” _And my life._

He knows now that the smile he gets back is his favourite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you're doing okay~ ヽ(o^ ^o)ﾉ  
After a long time of struggling (made brighter because of the recent selfie spam and stuff adjfbafdaf), I'm finally back to post another YeTeuk oneshot! It's not much but I hope you like it ♡  
(also I stole the title from an Army of Lovers-song (>w<)♡)  
I wish you a lovely day~


	7. I'll always find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesung is used to people losing sight of him and by now he pretty much expects everyone to pass him by. Except when it comes to Leeteuk.

~~~

Jongwoon sighs.

Looking at the people around him, chattering about on their way to different rides and holding their balloons, he scolds himself again for coming up with the idea.

_Not losing sight of each other?_ Yeah, right. If only the park hadn’t celebrated 20 years or whatever.

Suddenly he sees something blue flying up into the sky - a balloon. _That must be Jungsoo’s,_ he thinks and immediately does the same thing, his own balloon floating away quickly.

“Found you.” A slender pinky hooks onto his and he turns to meet the older’s beaming face.

“Found me.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~  
While collecting YeTeuk stuff I found the cute video from Lotte Welcome event in 2016 so I was suddenly inspired and made a moodboard and a drabble really fast for a change! ヽ(>∀<☆)ノ  
I hope you like them, and that you'll all get to have a nice day~ ♡


	8. Morning routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic!AU - Leeteuk doesn't like getting up and people invading his space in the morning. Except when it comes to Yesung.

Waking up to someone groaning wasn’t something Jungsoo could have imagined doing ten years ago, but here he was, and being too tired to say anything about it he just grunted and turned his back on it.

“Time to get up, honey~” Jungsoo opens his eyes a little as he looks over his shoulder but squeezes them shut when seeing the beautiful shape of Jongwoon’s arched spine. A dark chuckle reaches his ears as small hands turns him over and draws the fringe away from his forehead to give room to a morning kiss.

After that, they’re just a warm heap of giggles for a while.

“Get up now, or I’ll get violent. If you’re not in the shower by the time I get back from Donghae’s room…” Jungsoo moans into his pillow, but the threatening glance he receives leads to him sitting up slowly - the smile never leaving his lips for a second.

**Get up** ✓

The bathroom is sacred to Jungsoo and had he wanted to he could have spent hours in there. But mornings are not suited for cleaning so he settles for using the toilet and stepping into the shower. The warm water feels good against his skin and he can literally feel the sleepiness being washed away…

“Can I come in? I’d like to take a quick shower too.”

They don’t lock doors any more (it happened somewhere in between their fifth anniversary and Donghae wanting to be alone when doing his business) so when Jungsoo has draped himself in a towel and shouted “okay!” Jongwoon opens the door and simply walks in.

“Go and sit on the bed, I’ll be quick.”

And he is, because Jungsoo barely closes his eyes before they’re together again and his hair is being dried. He sighs in delight and leans into the other man’s chest, something he knows they both like.

“Wake up, sleepyhead. Your turn.”

And he’s still smiling as his hands are filled with a mop of damp, black hair and his chest is filled with Jongwoon.

**Shower **✓

There’s a meet-up with some old classmates on the schedule today and Jungsoo looks for something decent to wear that doesn’t give off too strong work-vibes.

He opens his mouth as he chooses. “What will you be wearing?” Jongwoon answers him from the other closet.

“Black, I guess.”

“Oh, sorry. Stupid question.”

“Mhm, but you’re not completely awake yet so I forgive you.”

“You’re way too kind.”

They laugh a little, this sort of lazy banter never entirely losing it’s charm, and after another minute of dressing up Jongwoon is sitting on the bed again, eyeing Jungsoo’s shirt suspiciously.

“Doesn’t that look like what you usually wear at work?”

“Don’t you like it?”

Jongwoon has never been able to resist the puppy eyes and caves immediately.

“Of course I do, you look great! It’s totally fine if you want to wear it.” Jungsoo laughs at that, the tinkling laugh that always makes Jongwoon blush and fiddle with his accessories, and he decides that if he gets teased by their friends later he will forgive his husband if he joins in.

**Get dressed **✓

Exiting the bedroom together, Jongwoon walks towards the stairs as Jungsoo stays by Donghae’s room.

“I got him to wake up, but we both know he’s still not out of his bed. Not a day goes by without me cursing that he takes after your laziness.” Jongwoon’s comment doesn’t have any real bite in it and Jungsoo just grins.

“I know, darling~” Then he opens the door and turns on the light, instantly hearing a whine from the bed. “Sweetie? It’s time to get up.”

“Don’t wanna~”

“Aww, I get that, but you won’t be in time for school if you stay in bed. Don’t you want to play with your friends?” He pulls down the covers and pets his son’s hair. “Come on, I’ll let you help with cooking if you come down quickly.”

The boy immediately sits up and looks at him with big eyes, suddenly wide awake.

“Really?” _Oh my goodness how can he be so cute_, Jungsoo coos to himself before hugging him close and kissing his temple.

“Really. Now chop chop, and I’ll see you downstairs, okay?”

“Yeah!”

**Wake Donghae up** ✓

It may seem unbelievable that after so many years Jungsoo still hasn’t gotten used to cooking together with his family, but it’s the embarrassing truth, and unfortunately it causes way too many sad situations.

“No, don’t cut the sausage like that, Donghae!” He never intends to sound so harsh and the hurt look on the boy’s face always hurt his heart.

“But, how should I do it then?”

Jongwoon steps out from the shadows, used to letting his husband cook on his own terms but easily helping out when necessary. “Like this, sweetheart, cut it diagonally so that it looks like coins.” Their son forgets the reprimand as his daddy gently teaches him how to do it right, but Jungsoo doesn’t, so when the pot is on the stove he squats in front of him.

“I’m sorry for being mean, sweetie. Forgive me?” Donghae gives Jongwoon a quick look before smiling widely.

“It’s okay, papa, you haven’t fully woken up yet!” The two fathers exchange incredulous looks and then they’re all laughing together, the sad situation forgiven and forgotten.

It’s well-practiced, this routine that they do pretty much every day, but Jungsoo would lie if he said he didn’t laugh for real, and after eating together his stomach and his heart never feels any less than full.

**Make and eat breakfast **✓

The dogs are being very loud and chaotic as the family prepares to leave, and Jungsoo puts their jackets and leashes on as Jongwoon checks the content of Donghae’s school bag.

“Lunchbox? Notebook? Pencils? Gym clothes?” Donghae shouts a hearty “yes, daddy!” to everything and is out the door the second it opens, dogs chasing him happily.

Jongwoon on the other hand is held back by slender fingers and a sly smile.

“What? We need to catch up to him or-“

He’s silenced with a kiss to the mouth that makes his body slack and chest bubble with laughter.

“What was that for?”

Jungsoo shrugs. “For everything.” _For being with me. For not being angry over how difficult I am in the morning, and in general for that matter. For understanding me and helping me and loving me. For taking care of Donghae with me. For making my life a bit - oh, who am I kidding, _**_a whole lot_**_ brighter._

He’s pretty sure Jongwoon’s sparkling eyes mirrors his own as they meet in another kiss. “Of course.”

“Come on!” Their son is already down by the street, dogs at his side, and with a final smile they lock the door behind them and walk together out into the day.

**Kiss Jongwoonie **✓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone~  
Ahh, I haven't written anything for these two in a while... that makes me sad, but that's life I guess :<  
Luckily enough I was hit by a wave of inspiration recently so now I can finally upload something! It's very fluffy, like always, and I hope you like it!  
Have a nice day~


End file.
